Present
by LoeyB's
Summary: When birthday it's just not about cake, gift and party. ChanBaek - YAOI


**Present**

© Chiaki Bee

๑

Romance, Fluff, YAOI

ONESHOT • M

.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun

๑

Summary :

When birthday it's just not about cake, gift and party. ChanBaek - YAOI

 **° PRESENT °**

 **ONESHOT**

.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang akhir bulan November membuat cuaca di luar cukup dingin karena musim sudah berganti memasuki musim dingin. Seorang pria menarik selimutnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya suhu udara yang memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Dinginnya seolah menusuk hingga ke tulang. Untungnya rumahnya tersedia penghangat ruangan yang berguna disaat seperti ini.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan kejanggalan setelah menepuk-nepuk sisinya yang kosong. Setelah kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya, ia bangkit dan memperhatikan sisinya. Kosong. Tidak ada malaikatnya yang setiap malam selalu menemaninya di sampingnya.

Chanyeol –si pria bangkit dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Setelah sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap, ia mengucek matanya dan membiasakan pengelihatannya. Ia menoleh saat indra penciumannya menangkap aroma menenangkan. Aroma pagi yang selalu menyambutnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke lantai satu -ke arah dapur untuk menyapa malaikat cantiknya, juga menagih americanonya dan mungkin sedikit morning kiss tidaklah berlebihan bukan?

Saat kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur, ia tidak mendapati 'istrinya' yang biasanya memasak -dengan kaos kebesaran miliknya- disana.

Pria bertelinga lebar itu mengedarkan pandangannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut bak anak kecil. Sungguh kekanakan.

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun.." Ia memanggil 'istri' mungilnya yang entah berada dimana. "Kau dimana?" Tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menarik kursi dan duduk di meja makan.

Mungkin istrinya sedang berada di ruang cuci. Pikirnya.

Matanya membulat saat mendapati sarapannya tersedia di atas meja, lengkap dengan segelas americano yang mengepulkan asap. Chanyeol menyukai aroma khas americano yang setiap pagi membangunkannya.

Ia menyeruput minuman berwarna pekat itu setelah sedikit menghirup aromanya. Matanya melirik sesuatu yang di tutup dengan penutup berbahan aluminium. Mungkin itu sarapannya. Saat membukanya ia mendapati pancake dengan lelehan madu disana.

"Baekhyun.." kembali ia mencoba memanggil istrinya. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun pergi di jam sepagi ini. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya dan memutuskan menghabiskan sarapannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya saat rasa manisnya pancake berpadu dengan madu menyatu di dalam mulutnya. Benar-benar, pancake buatan Baekhyunnya adalah yang terlezat. Dan karena pancake inilah ceritanya bersama Baekhyun di mulai.

 _Kruyuukkk~_

 _Semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas sofa. Chanyeol tersangkanya. Ia duduk disana sembari memegang perutnya yang baru saja mengeluarkan bunyi memalukan bagi sejarah hidupnya. Ia tahu jika dirinya saat ini menjadi tatapan setiap orang -yang duduk di lantai mengelilingi meja kecil- di ruangan ini. Jumlah mereka empat orang di tambah dirinya._

 _"Apa yang kalian lihat, huh?" dengan tampang kejam, Chanyeol bertanya. Percayalah ia hanya menyembunyikan rasa malunya itu dengan nada suara dan ekspresi menyebalkannya._

 _Sehun dan Jongin terkikik geli. Mereka menertawakan sahabatnya yang terlihat memalukan karena perutnya yang berbunyi tanda minta diisi. Benar-benar sifat sok ketus dan harga dirinya yang setinggi angkasa itu lebur tak bersisa hanya karena rasa lapar._

 _"Diam kalian berdua. Tsk!" Chanyeol mendecak kesal pada dua sahabatnya yang semakin menjatuhkan harga dirinya hingga ke titik paling rendah. "Hei smurf! Apa begini caramu memperlakukan tamu?" gertaknya pada satu-satunya pria bertubuh mungil -yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si pemilik rumah._

 _Si mungil bernama Baekhyun itu mendelik pada satu-satunya pria yang menduduki sofanya. Siapa lagi jika bukan orang yang mengatainya Smurf. Tidak sopan. Dia pikir siapa dirinya? Ia merutuki nasibnya yang harus satu kelompok dengan si telinga dobi itu._

 _Dosa apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

 _Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik -walaupun diperlakukan seenak jidat oleh tamunya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur kecil milik keluarganya dan menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berempat._

 _Selang beberapa menit kemudian aroma manis menguar menyinggahi indra penciuman ketiga orang yang tengah berdebat di ruang tengah._

 _Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang tidaklah lebih tebal dari kertas a4. Bukannya melanjutkan tugas kelompok, mereka malah saling bergulat di atas sofanya._

 _Ia berdehem untuk memberitahu kehadirannya. Ketiga orang itu langsung kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan Baekhyun mendengus._

 _"Ini, aku hanya bisa membuat ini." dan ia memberikan masing-masing sepiring pancake dengan saus madu buatannya._

 _"Apa ini? Kau pikir pukul berapa saat ini? Pancake hanya untuk sarapan." gerutu si telinga peri itu._

 _"Kau tidak mau tidak apa. Kau bisa membeli-"_

 _"Sudahlah. Berikan!" sela Chanyeol cepat dan meraih piring pancakenya dari tangan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti dengan sifat pria aneh satu ini._

 _"Heol~ Ini enak. Apa kau yang membuatnya?" aku Sehun dengan ekspresi takjub. Dan Jongin mengiyakan dengan gestur tubuhnya._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum puas._

 _Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berdehem tanpa memberikan tanggapannya seperti kedua sahabatnya. Ia hanya terlalu malu mengakuinya. Jadi ia melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap dan tak bersisa._

 _Sejujurnya ia sangat menyukai pancake buatan Baekhyun. Terasa berbeda dengan yang biasa dimakannya. Dan Chanyeol mengumandangkan dalam hatinya, ia akan mendapatkan pancake buatan Baekhyun kapanpun ia mau dan bagaimanapun caranya._

 _Sejak saat itu dirinya selalu mencari alasan dan melakukan segala cara untuk mencicipi pancake buatan Baekhyun. Entah itu dengan alasan klasik hingga ekstrim sekalipun. Apa itu terlalu berlebihan? Tentu tidak. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia telah jatuh dalam pesona si mungil Byun._

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya saat masa-masa itu kembali berputar dalam otaknya seperti roll film. Ia merindukan kenangan itu. Kenangan dimana dirinya yang masih menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya bahkan saat mencoba mendekati si mungil yang seperti kutub utara. Benar-benar konyol. Dan si pria bertelinga peri itu melanjutkan makannya dengan senyuman yang merekah.

Beberapa menit di habiskannya untuk menyelesaikan sarapannya dan menghabiskan americanonya. Tetapi Baekhyun belum juga menampakkan dirinya.

Kemana sebenarnya kesayangannya itu?

Chanyeol memutuskan membereskan peralatan makannya. Membawanya ke bak pencucian piring. Saat melalui lemari pendingin, ia mendapati sebuah post-it berwarna kuning tertempel di pintu lemari pendingin. Ia memutuskan meletakkan piring kotornya terlebih dahulu dan membaca pesan dalam post-it itu kemudian.

 **Selamat pagi,**

 **Apa kau mencariku pagi ini? Carilah aku, aku akan memberikan clue dan kau harus memecahkannya untuk menemukanku, Chanyeolie. Baekhyun.**

Bibir Chanyeol terangkat sebelah membentuk seringai geli. Apa sebenarnya rencana kesayangannya kali ini? Chanyeol menarik lepas post-it itu dan mengernyit.

 _Dimana clue yang pertama?_ batinnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru rumah untuk menemukan clue pertama. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal saat tak menemukan satupun cluenya.

Ia kembali menguap dan meregangkan tangannya. Sepertinya ia butuh mandi agar terlihat lebih segar. Ia memperhatikan jam dinding di ruang tengah. Pukul sembilan pagi.

Lalu tungkai panjangnya melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua untuk membersihkan diri.

Sepuluh menit waktu yang diperlukannya untuk membersihkan dirinya. Tidaklah lama mengingat suhu yang mulai menurun menjelang musim dingin.

Dengan handuk yang melilit bagian pinggulnya, ia berjalan menuju closet untuk mencari pakaian santai. Pergerakan tangannya terhenti saat mendapati post-it lainnya yang tertempel di salah satu pakaian yang menggantung.

 **Pakailah. Cuaca di luar dingin.**

 **Temukan post-it lainnya di dalam Closet. Ingat! Jangan bermain curang.**

Tulisnya dalam post-it itu. Chanyeol terkekeh. Apa dirinya pernah bermain curang? Bermain curang adalah seorang pecundang. Ia melepaskan post-it itu dan segera memakai pakaiannya dan kembali mencari post-it yang tertempel pada salah satu Duffle Coat berwarna navy. Ia mengenakan jam Rolexnya dan mulai membaca kalimat yang tertulis pada kertas berwarna kuning itu.

 **Perfect Match yang kutu buku.**

Chanyeol mengernyit. Apa yang di maksud oleh Baekhyun dengan kalimat itu? Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan Closetnya menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan kembali memperhatikan ketiga post-it yang diletakkan di meja.

Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia yakin cluenya di mulai dari post-it yang ketiga. _Perfect Match_ yang kutu buku.

Si pria bertelinga peri itu menggali ingatannya mengenai kalimat itu. Mungkin dia pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat atau mungkin...

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat sebuah pemikiran melintas dalam otaknya. Ia menatap kembali post-it itu dan mengartikan tiap kata.

Kutu buku adalah orang yang suka membaca. _Perfect Match_...

Seolah ada lampu yang menyala, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar nyaris hingga telinganya. Tanpa mengulur waktu ia meraih kunci mobil dan dompetnya dan segera menuju tempat yang terpikirkan olehnya.

 _Baiklah sayangku, aku akan menyelesaikan permainan yang kau buat secepatnya._

-e)(o-

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dan beranjak keluar setelah memastikan bawaannya sudah lengkap. Ia berdiri setelah menutup pintu mobilnya -menatap bangunan yang cukup tua di hadapannya.

Dengan keyakinan yang besar, ia melangkah memasuki bangunan itu. Ratusan koleksi buku yang terletak rapi di setiap rak menyambutnya. Perpustakaan. Setelah melakukan registrasi, ia menyelami tiap bilik rak untuk mencari sesuatu.

 _Apakah masih ada?_ gumamnya.

Chanyeol berhenti di barisan rak tempat diletakkannya koleksi novel-novel. Ia memeriksa setiap rak untuk menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti di ujung rak saat mendapati sebuah post-it di deretan rak paling atas. Dengan sedikit usaha, pria itu meraih post-it berwarna kuning itu; karena tubuhnya yang tinggi hingga memudahkannya meraih kertas berwarna itu. Sebelum-

Brukk..

"Aaww.. Ssshh.."

-sebuah buku jatuh dan mendarat tepat mengenai kepalanya. Chanyeol meringis dan mengusap kepalanya. Ia meraih buku yang tergeletak di lantai, hendak meletakkannya kembali sebelum matanya membulat.

 _Perfect Match_. Itulah kalimat yang tertulis pada sampul buku itu. Dengan gambar dua pasang sepatu di tambah uang yang bertebaran di sekitar sepatu.

Bagaikan DeJavu, kenangan itu kembali berputar di otaknya.

 _"Hey Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" si pemilik telinga peri itu mendecak malas. Sudah seharian ini dirinya diabaikan hanya demi sebuah buku. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi kencan pertama mereka. Tetapi si kutu buku Byun ini lebih mencintai buku-buku di perpustakaan dari pada wahana permainan di taman bermain._

 _Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia menerawang mengingat kejadian yang baginya sangat ajaib. Siapa yang menyangka jika keluarga mereka adalah rekan bisnis._

 _Orang tuanya -Chanyeol- memaksa dirinya untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam bersama kolega bisnisnya. Chanyeol langsung tahu jika itu bukan sekedar makan malam. Tetapi ada tujuan lain yang telah orang tuanya rencanakan._

 _Dengan berat hati, dirinya menyanggupi permintaan kedua orang tuanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati si mungil Byun Baekhyun berdiri disana bersama rekan kerja ayahnya. Jadi takdir macam apa yang bekerja di balik kehidupan mereka?_

 _Chanyeol tersadar saat Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi di sampingnya dan melangkah menuju rak tempat dirinya mendapatkan novel itu sebelumnya. Ia hendak meletakkan novel itu di tempatnya semula atau lebih tepatnya di atas sana. Chanyeol yang melihat si mungil kesulitan menggapai keatas sana berniat membantu. Ia berdiri di belakang tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan meraih novel itu lalu meletakkannya pada rak._

 _Baekhyun tersentak dan menatap Chanyeol yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Betapa tinggi dan bidang tubuh pria itu. Berlawanan dengan tubuh miliknya. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya saat mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Hingga-_

 _Brukkk~_

 _"Aaww.. Sshhh.."_

 _-buku itu mendarat tepat mengenai kepala mereka. Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol._

 _Saat mata itu kembali bertemu, Baekhyun tanpa sadar kembali mengulum bibirnya. Chanyeol menelan salivanya yang terasa sekeras batu dan jakunnya bergerak naik turun dengan gelisah._

 _Secepat angin yang berhembus, secepat itulah kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena terkejut merasakan tekstur bibir Chanyeol yang menempel di permukaan bibirnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol membiarkan sejenak Baekhyun menerima sentuhan bibirnya. Saat tak ada perlawanan, pria yang lebih tinggi mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dengan melumat secara lembut bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian._

 _Baekhyun yang mulai terlena dengan ciuman pria tinggi itu perlahan menutup kedua matanya untuk menikmati getaran-getaran menyenangkan dalam perutnya. Seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang menari dalam perutnya, namun terasa menyenangkan. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan pria bertelinga dobi -yang sialnya pernah ia benci inilah yang telah mencurinya. Tapi ia tak keberatan sama sekali._

 _Karena nyatanya perasaan benci itu merangkak menjadi perasaan suka dan hati kecilnya selalu meraung ingin selalu berada di sisi prianya._

 _Pangutan itu berubah semakin dalam namun tetap terasa manis. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk mencengkram jas sekolah Chanyeol. Dengan bibir yang masih menyatu, Chanyeol meraih novel di tangan Baekhyun dan menutupi wajah mereka dari samping. Menutupi bibir mereka yang tengah berpangutan dari setiap pengunjung perpustakaan umum yang berlalu lalang._

 _Bibir si pria yang lebih tinggi itu kembali mengeksplor bibir ceri milik si pria mungil. Sebelah tangannya yang terbebas merambat menyentuh pipi si mungil yang merona. Chanyeol memperdalam ciuman dengan menggerakkan kepalanya. Seolah dirinya ingin memakan habis bibir tipis yang sialnya sangat manis dan menyebabkan candu baginya._

 _Chanyeol bergerak maju -mengukung si mungil pada rak di belakangnya. Tubuh belakang Baekhyun menempel sempurna pada rak di belakangnya dan Chanyeol memperdalam pangutannya; meninggalkan gigitan, lumatan dan jilatan pada bibir mungil Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun merasakan darahnya mendidih dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia terbuai dengan permainan bibir Chanyeol yang tidak disangkanya sangat hebat dan ahli. Ciuman Chanyeol mampu membuat kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Ia seolah di bawa terbang dengan ratusan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya. Si mungil menepuk dada Chanyeol tanda dirinya kehabisan nafas dan Chanyeol melepas pangutan mereka walaupun dalam hatinya menjerit penolakan._

 _"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Ia yakin jika pipinya tengah merona hebat saat ini._

 _Suara kikikan terdengar. Baekhyun yakin itu suara Chanyeol -yang demi koleksi pokemon miliknya terdengar sangat seksi. Benar-benar seksi. Ia mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk._

 _"Kau mau kan menikah denganku?" tanya Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun mematung untuk beberapa saat atas tawaran Chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol baru saja melamarnya? Benarkah? Hati kecilnya meraung untuk mengatakan persetujuan tetapi logikanya menyarankan sebaliknya. Ah bukan sebuah penolakan. Lebih tepatnya kesempatan._

 _"Kita masih sekolah Chanyeol. Kita jalani saja dulu. Aku hanya tidak ingin terburu-buru." gumam Baekhyun malu-malu._

 _Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manisnya yang sungguh mengagumkan. "Aku tahu.. Aku tidak akan memaksamu menikah dalam waktu dekat. Kita akan menjalaninya seperti pasangan lainnya. Berkencan, saling mengenal dan melakukan banyak hal."_

 _Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Hatinya menjerit mengumandangkan kekaguman pada pria yang lebih tinggi. Ternyata Chanyeol tidaklah menyebalkan seperti kelihatannya. Nyatanya ia adalah sosok romantis dan memiliki pemikiran dewasa. Mengapa ia tidak melihat sisi lain ini dari Chanyeol sejak dulu?_

 _Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun saat si mungil tanpa sadar melamun dan mengulum bibirnya._

Pria itu tersentak -kembali ke alam sadar, saat suara kikikan dan bisikan singgah di indra pendengarnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati dua gadis remaja menoleh ke arahnya dan saling berbisik. Mungkin mereka mengira ia sudah gila karena tersenyum sendiri hanya dengan menatap sebuah sampul novel berlabel _romance-adult._ Apa dirinya terlihat seperti seseorang yang mesum? Ah biarlah mereka berfikir apa. Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Dengan senyuman yang merekah, Chanyeol membalik novel dengan judul _Perfect Match_ di tangannya, saat mengingat kilas balik kenangan mereka di tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Di tempat ini ciuman pertama Baekhyun telah ia curi. Dan di tempat ini juga pertama kali ia merasakan bibir manis yang menjadi candu untuknya hingga saat ini.

Novel ini adalah novel favorit Baekhyun. Karena memiliki jalan cerita yang hampir mirip dengan kisah hidup mereka. Perjodohan. Byun Baekhyun yang awalnya takut mencintai dan Park Chanyeol yang mendapatkan 'kutukan' dari mantan kekasihnya terdahulu. Persis seperti novel ini.

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali novel di tangannya dan membaca deretan kalimat yang tertera di post-it.

 **Kain di atas permadani hijau. Keranjang dan Mr. Apple.**

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Berfikir untuk memecahkan clue kedua. Pria itu melirik jam tangannya memperhatikan jarum berada pada angka sebelas siang.

Ia mengetuk jemarinya di rak, mencoba menerka apa arti dari clue kedua di tangannya. Apakah seperti clue pertama yang harus di artikan satu persatu?

Kain di atas permadani hijau, Keranjang dan Mr. Apple. _Apakah ini berhubungan dengan tempat?_ batinnya.

Chanyeol menggali lagi memorinya, kemungkinan clue ini berhubungan dengan masa lalunya bersama Baekhyun juga. Seperti clue yang pertama.

Satu menit kemudian sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya yang sensual. Sepertinya ia mengetahui jawabannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama ia melangkahkan tungkai panjangnya keluar dari Perpustakaan Umum menuju mobilnya yang terparkir.

Sepanjang perjalanan senyuman dari bibirnya tidak memudar sedikitpun; bahkan mungkin semakin merekah saja. Ia hanya tidak sabar menyelesaikan permainan yang 'istrinya' buat dan mencari tahu apa rencana 'istrinya' setelah ini.

-e)(o-

Beberapa saat ia butuhkan menempuh perjalanan untuk menuju tempat ini. Dan merapalkan dalam hati semoga tempat ini sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sebuah taman dengan padang rumput hijau yang terbentang. Siang ini cukup banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat ini –mengingat hari ini akhir pekan. Walaupun suhu udara mulai terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang, tetapi langit yang cerah menjadikan orang-orang berbondong-bondong menghabiskan waktu di taman ini.

Chanyeol melangkah menyusuri taman. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak pergi ke tempat ini. Pekerjaannya meneruskan perusahaan yang diwarisi ayahnya menyita waktunya untuk sekedar bersantai. Bahkan waktu berkualitasnya dengan 'istri' mungilnya pun menipis. Pekerjaannya kini mengharuskan ia memikul tanggung jawab yang tidaklah kecil. Dirinya harus berangkat ke kantor pada pagi hari dan pulang saat 'istrinya' sudah terlelap. Tetapi ia bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkan seorang malaikat-Nya yang bernama Baekhyun ke dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun akan selalu mendukung dan berdiri di sampingnya dalam keadaan apapun.

Tanpa disadarinya seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Seolah hal itu secara otomatis dilakukan oleh otaknya saat ia memikirkan Baekhyun-nya. Chanyeol selalu suka bagaimana ia mengklaim si mungil dengan menambahkan akhiran 'nya' pada nama Baekhyun. Terdengar posesif namun manis disaat bersamaan.

Tukk..

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat kakinya tak sengaja menendang sesuatu. Ia mengernyit saat menemukan botol bening dengan sebuah post-it di dalamnya. Saat pandangan pria bertelinga peri itu menatap sekelilingnya, ia menemukan sebuah kain dengan beberapa benda yang tertata rapi di atas rumput dekat danau. Tapi tak seorangpun berada disana.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mendekati tempat itu. Ia seolah mengenal kain dan segala yang ada di atasnya. Semua itu terasa tidak asing baginya.

Ia melangkah membuka keranjang makanan dari bahan rotan itu. Dan ia mendesah lega saat menemukan Mr. Apple berada di dalamnya.

"Hai! Kau disini.." gumam Chanyeol. Ia mengulum senyumnya; menatap buah apel di tangannya yang telah di gambari mata juga bibir yang tersenyum.

Chanyeol menatap kembali keranjang yang sangat ia kenali. Karena semua itu menyimpan kenangan manis diantara mereka berdua; Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

" _Baek aku mengantuk." Gumam Chanyeol setelah menguap lebar. Ia menutup novel Perfect Match di tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan dunianya. Si mungil tengah sibuk memainkan mp3-nya._

 _Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak dan menatap prianya kesal._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?!" gerutunya namun tetap saja rona di pipinya muncul. Ini terlalu intim. Dan mereka berada di tempat umum saat ini._

" _Aku mengantuk." Jawab Chanyeol acuh. "Aku kesal. Kau mengacuhkanku dari tadi." Ia memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang tidur berbantalkan paha Baekhyun._

 _Merajuk rupanya. Batin Baekhyun._

 _Hening menyelimuti, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya -terlena dengan kenyamanan yang di dapatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya. Ia membuka keranjang dan menemukan sebuah apel merah yang terlihat lezat._

 _Sebuah pemikiran muncul dalam kepalanya saat menatap apel itu. Ia mulai menggambar di atas permukaan apel dengan spidol yang di dapatnya dari tas._

 _Dengan fokus tinggi, ia menggoreskan spidol hitam itu sembari mengulum bibirnya; tanda dirinya menaruh konsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaannya. Alunan lagu mengiringinya melalui mp3 playernya._

 _Selesai. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa waktu dan hasil karyanya sudah jadi. Baekhyun memperhatikan apel yang sekarang dilengkapi dua mata yang tersenyum dan bibir seperti milik karakter pikachu. Menggemaskan._

 _Fokus dengan apel di tangannya, si mungil tak sadar sejak tadi dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian dari pria yang 'tidur' di pangkuannya. Chanyeol menatap malaikatnya seolah pusat kehidupannya ada pada si mungil. Ah cheesy sekali!_

 _Ia tersenyum saat si mungil tersenyum. Dan ia menahan hasrat untuk menggantikan bibir ceri yang beberapa kali dikulum dan dijilat si pemilik. Oh betapa pervert dirimu Park!_

 _"Eoh Chanyeol! Ku kira kau tidur." si mungil tersentak kaget begitu mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya lekat-lekat._

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur saat di depanku tersaji bibir yang ingin di kecup?"_

 _Baekhyun menepuk kepala Chanyeol cukup kuat hingga mendapat ringisan si pemilik. "Chanyeol dan otak pervertnya." si mungil memutar bola matanya._

 _"Tapi kau suka, kan?" si pria yang lebih tinggi menaik turunkan alisnya; menggoda si mungil._

 _Baekhyun mendecak menyuarakan penyangkalannya. Merasa jengah Chanyeol menampilkan seringainya. "Masih mengelak padahal sudah terdapat buktinya." katanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Pipimu tidak bisa berbohong, sayang."_

 _Gotcha! Baekhyun kelabakan berusaha menutupi kedua pipinya. Chanyeol terkekeh dan secepat kilat bangkit untuk menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir ceri Baekhyun._

 _Secepat kilat bibir itu menyatu, secepat itu pula terpisah. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusap bibir si mungil dengan jempolnya dan menghisap rasa manis bibir Baekhyun yang tertinggal di jempolnya. "Rasa ceri." gumamnya._

 _Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lalu memukul dada Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini di tempat umum!"_

 _Si telinga peri hanya terkikik geli. "Jadi aku boleh melakukannya di tempat tertutup?"_

 _"Dasar pervert" Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidungnya. Lalu kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada apel di tangannya._

 _"Apa itu?" Chanyeol mendekat._

 _"Mr. Apple" gumam Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang berjejer rapi._

 _"Mirip sepertimu." kata Chanyeol. "Menggemaskan."_

 _Sadarkah kau Chanyeol, jika perkataan cheesymu membuat si mungil Byun semakin memerah bak kepiting rebus sejak tadi?_

 _Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum miringnya hingga dimple itu mengintip. "Menikahlah denganku, Baekhyun."_

 _Dan seperti saat-saat sebelumnya, bibir itu menyunggingkan senyuman miring yang sialnya terlihat sangat tampan._

Kenangan itu kembali berputar seperti kaset yang telah lama disimpan. Bukan berarti hilang, hanya tersimpan rapi dan akan selalu muncul disaat-saat tertentu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Mr. Apple di tangannya yang mengingatkan dirinya akan si mungil kesayangannya. Betapa menggemaskan ekspresinya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung jatuh ke dalam pesona hangat dan bersahabat milik si mungil Byun.

Tersadar, Chanyeol membuka botol yang tertidur di sampingnya. Nyaris melupakan tujuannya karena teringat kenangan manisnya di tempat ini. Walaupun sepanjang perjalanan tadi, setiap orang menatapnya aneh, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyunnya yang entah berada dimana saat ini.

 **Tuan berduri dalam akuarium raksasa.**

Chanyeol terkekeh. Apa lagi kali ini? Ia kembali memutar otaknya. Walau bagaimanapun ia harus mampu memecahkan setiap clue yang di tinggalkan Baekhyun.

Bagaikan ada sebuah lampu imajiner di atas kepalanya, Chanyeol bergegas menuju mobilnya di tempat parkir -setelah membereskan kain dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang untuk di bawa pulang.

Katakanlah Chanyeol pria yang cerdas. Nyatanya ia mampu memecahkan petunjuk yang di tinggalkan Baekhyun. Tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. Dengan bangganya ia mengakui IQ-nya yang tinggi memang sangat membantu.

-e)(o-

Hari beranjak semakin sore saja saat kaki jenjangnya berpijak pada puncak bukit. Untung saja cuaca sedang dingin; sehingga matahari tidak terasa menyengat saat ini.

Ia mendongak -menatap sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari kaca bening. Tidak menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan sejak terakhir kali dirinya berkunjung bersama Baekhyun. Hanya saja di beberapa bagian kacanya sudah terlihat perubahan karena dimakan usia. Tampak kusam dan kotor karena noda debu dan tanah yang menempel.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah kaca itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Perasaan menyenangkan namun juga antusias disaat bersamaan. Ia tahu betul tempat ini.

 _"Chanyeol turun hujan!" seru Baekhyun saat mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan untuk melakukan penelitian di bukit._

 _Tugas kuliah yang sebentar lagi mencapai deadline sungguh membuat pusing dan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Sialnya hujan di musim semi ini pun seolah ikut menambah daftar masalah mereka. Di tambah Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya cukup jauh di bawah sana. Bukannya membantu malah menambah masalah. Menyebalkan!_

 _Sebagaimana orang gentlemen pada umumnya, Chanyeol melepas boomber jacketnya untuk memayungi kepalanya dan Baekhyun dari rintik air hujan; hingga menemukan tempat teduh._

 _Sempurna. Di depan sana berdiri sebuah rumah kaca sebagai jalan keluarnya. Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun untuk berteduh di tempat itu. Setidaknya sampai hujan reda._

 _"Tidak dikunci!" seru Baekhyun. Ia masuk terlebih dahulu dan disusul Chanyeol di belakangnya._

 _"Waaa... Rumah kaca ini dipenuhi berbagai spesies kaktus." gumam Baekhyun dalam ketakjuban._

 _Ya di dalam rumah kaca -yang terlihat mirip seperti akuarium di rumah Chanyeol, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan di luar. Saat di luar sana dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon rindang, di dalam rumah kaca ini dipenuhi berbagai spesies kaktus. Benar-benar bertolak belakang._

 _Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang diam-diam menaruh atensi penuh pada kaktus berukuran kecil. "Kau menyukai kaktus? Sejak kapan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan dahi yang berkerut._

 _"Aku menyukai kaktus sejak lama, karena aku dan.." seolah tersadar ia nyaris salah bicara, Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat._

 _"Dan?" bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut. "dan?"_

 _"Apa Chanyeol? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." sangkal Baekhyun. Ingat! Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut. Baekhyun mendengus menyerah._

 _"Karena Kaktus itu berbeda. Ia terlihat buruk di luar tetapi ia adalah sosok yang kuat. Ia bisa bertahan tanpa air berhari-hari di tempat yang gersang. Jika kau lebih bersabar, suatu saat kaktus akan menunjukkan keindahannya saat sebuah bunga tumbuh di batangnya yang berduri."_

 _Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol setelah tadi terfokus pada kaktus di hadapannya. Wajah pria itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat terasa menerpa wajahnya._

 _Hingga bibir mereka bertemu untuk menciptakan sebuah ciuman yang manis._

 _"Chanyeol." cicit Baekhyun malu. "Kenapa kau selalu menciumku?" dan suaranya semakin mengecil di akhir._

 _"Kau manis. Eumm.. dan menggemaskan." kata Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya. Sungguh perayu ulung. Namun Baekhyun tetap di buat semakin memerah saja rasanya._

 _Mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Tak ada topik untuk di perbincangkan; sekalipun itu hanya berupa basa-basi. Menciptakan keheningan yang terasa canggung bagi keduanya._

 _Chanyeol memperhatikan keadaan di luar sana. Langit mulai gelap seiring hujan yang semakin deras dan waktu yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sedangkan langit tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda reda. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada si mungil di sebelahnya._

 _Bibirnya pucat dan ia menggigil. Sesekali ia meniup telapak tangannya untuk memberi kehangatan yang siapapun tahu itu sia-sia. Chanyeol tahu suatu fakta bahwa si mungil Byun tidak tahan dingin. Jadi dengan inisiatifnya, Chanyeol menggeser duduknya dan menyampirkan boomber jaketnya di pundak Baekhyun._

 _Belum sempat si mungil menyampaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol menarik tangan rantingnya mendekat untuk ia genggam; menghantarkan kehangatan._

 _Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi itu. Bahkan langit sudah gelap dan hujan masih enggan untuk berhenti. Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ah sial! Ponselnya kehabisan daya baterai di saat seperti ini. Chanyeol hanya berharap kedua orang tua mereka tidak merasa cemas._

 _Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si mungil setelah memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Ia tersenyum geli begitu mendapati Baekhyun terantuk-antuk menahan kantuknya._

 _Si pria yang lebih tinggi menghela kepala Baekhyun dan menyandarkan di bahunya yang lebar. Baekhyun yang tertidur sungguh lucu. Sesekali ia akan menggumam seperti anak anjing._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." gumam Chanyeol._

"Maaf kau siapa?" seseorang menyadarkan dirinya dari kenangan masa lalunya bersama Baekhyun di tempat ini.

Pria tua itu berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Ah saya Chanyeol. Saya ingin mencari.."

"Oh apa kau mencari post-it?" sela pria tua itu saat menangkap maksud Chanyeol.

"Mari ikutlah."

-e)(o-

Beragam spesies kaktus tumbuh di tempat ini. Dari yang berukuran kecil hingga besar.

Chanyeol mengikuti pria tua itu masuk semakin jauh menyusuri rumah kaca yang setiap sudutnya dipenuhi kaktus. Hingga pria itu berhenti di sebuah meja yang dipenuhi kaktus berukuran mini yang ditanam di dalam pot. Chanyeol mendapati sebuah kaktus yang berbeda dari jejeran kaktus lainnya. Kaktus yang di tempeli post-it.

"Ini adalah yang kau cari." Kata pria tua itu sembari menyerahkan kaktus yang berisi post-it.

Chanyeol menarik post-it itu dan menyodorkan kembali pot kaktus mini itu ke tangan si pria tua. "Eoh tidak. Kaktus itu adalah milikmu, nak." Si pria tua menyunggingkan senyumnya saat menyadari kebingungan Chanyeol. "Itu adalah hadiah spesial untukmu. Kau beruntung memilikinya. Kau tahu? Orang-orang memandang remeh tumbuhan kaktus. Tetapi tidak dengan pria itu."

Membungkukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih. "Jagalah kaktus itu, seperti kau menjaganya. Semua akan indah pada waktunya." Lanjut pria itu. "Kaktus adalah tanaman yang kuat. Jangan menyepelekannya." Pria tua itu menepuk bahu Chanyeol dua kali lalu kembali merawat kaktusnya lagi.

Ya benar. Baekhyunnya seperti kaktus. Ia adalah orang yang kuat dan tak seorangpun tahu bagaimana si mungil di dalam. Dan Chanyeol memang seorang pria yang beruntung karena memilikinya.

Ia memperhatikan post-it di tangannya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

 **Tempat berkeluh kesah. Tempat dimana kebahagiaan dan kehangatan di dapatkan.**

Tidak perlu berfikir terlalu dalam karena Chanyeol sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa memutar otaknya. Dan ia cukup percaya diri kali ini.

Saat Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari rumah kaca menuju mobilnya yang terparkir, langit sudah menunjukkan warna jingga yang indah. Sebentar lagi langit gelap, jadi ia mempercepat langkahnya.

-e)(o-

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dan bergegas menuju tempat selanjutnya –mungkin menjadi tempat terakhir. Dengan senyum yang merekah, ia membawa dompet, ponsel, keranjang piknik, dan pot kaktus di tangannya untuk memasuki tempat favoritnya.

Langit sudah berubah gelap. Dan lampu sudah berpendar di setiap rumah. Ia memasuki rumahnya dan membuka pintunya. Ya! Tempat selanjutnya adalah rumahnya sendiri. Tempat ia berkeluh kesah, juga tempat ia menemukan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan setelah kegiatan yang menguras tenaga. "Aku pulang!" seru Chanyeol. Namun tak seorangpun menjawab.

Dengan perasaan gelisah, Chanyeol meletakkan setiap benda yang di bawanya di meja kecil di ruang tengah. Ia menyusuri dapur, halaman dan ruang cuci, namun nihil. Tak ada Baekhyunnya dimanapun. Lalu ia mencarinya di lantai dua. Berharap si mungil kesayangannya ada di salah satu ruangan di lantai atas. Tidak tahukah ia jika Chanyeol sangat merindukannya sejak tadi.

Saat ia sampai pada pijakan terakhir di lantai dua. Chanyeol melihat si mungil kesayangannya baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka. _Akhirnya_! Batinnya menjerit lega.

"Baekhyun!" seruan Chanyeol membuat si mungil tersentak kaget dan dengan segera menutup pintu untuk menghampiri suaminya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Ku pikir kau membutuhkan waktu lebih.." Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah membawa tubuh 'istrinya' ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Gumaman Chanyeol teredam dalam surai karamel milik Baekhyun.

"Baru sehari tidak bertemu. Bagaimana jika selamanya-" Chanyeol kembali menyela kalimat Baekhyun dengan sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman yang terasa manis untuk melepas rindu bagi dua insan yang selalu di mabuk cinta.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu. Kau akan selalu bersamaku."

 _Oh! Chanyeol-nya yang posesif telah kembali._ Batin Baekhyun. Ia memutar bola matanya namun pipinya tetaplah merona mendengar betapa posesifnya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menempelkan dahi mereka dan menggesek ujung hidung mereka. "Apa kau bermain curang?"

"Tidak. Aku orang yang sportif jika kau lupa." aku Chanyeol lalu menghadiahkan kecupan pada ujung hidung Baekhyun. Sungguh percaya diri.

Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Mandilah. Kau bau!"

"Mandi bersama?" seringaian itu muncul menambah kadar ketampanan suaminya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak boleh lengah karena ia tahu makna di balik seringai itu. Jadi Baekhyun mendecak dan memutar bola matanya.

"Mandilah di lantai bawah, aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu di kamar kita." Baekhyun menepuk pipi Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol terdengar antusias. "Apa sebuah kejutan?"

"Mandi saja. Aku tidak tahu kau akan sampai secepat ini, jadi aku belum menyelesaikannya."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah bilang, jika aku tidak menginginkan hadiah. Kehadiranmu sudah cukup. Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidung si mungil lagi.

" _Cheesy_. Mandilah. Aku akan menyelesaikannya."

-e)(o-

Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya yang setengah basah lalu menyampirkan handuknya pada bahunya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya; mencari keberadaan si mungil kesayangannya. Bolehkah ia masuk ke kamar mereka sekarang?

Setelah melalui perdebatan dengan batinnya, ia memutuskan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar mereka. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu bercat putih gading itu dan memanggil nama Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, bolehkah aku masuk sekarang?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Namun bunyi sebuah kunci yang terbuka Chanyeol anggap sebagai persetujuan. Perlahan Chanyeol mendorong pintu itu terbuka. Tetapi ruangan di dalam cukup gelap untuk dirinya menemukan Baekhyunnya. Chanyeol memanggil kembali nama kesayangannya.

"Baekhyun berhentilah bermain-main." Gumam Chanyeol. Dan seketika lampu menyala.

Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati kamar mereka tidak seperti biasanya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat meja dan dua kursi juga berbagai makanan di atas meja. Bahkan di tengahnya ada Mr. Apple dan Kaktus yang pria tua di Rumah Kaca tadi berikan. Lalu mata bulatnya bergulir menyisir setiap sudut kamarnya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya begitu mendapati kasur mereka yang dipenuhi kelopak mawar.

"Sudah puas memandangi kamar kita?" dan suara itu. Suara lembut yang membuat Chanyeol selalu merindu kini tengah berdiri bersandar pada meja rias.

Pemandangan itu nyatanya kini lebih menarik dari seisi kamarnya yang lain. Bagaimana si mungil yang selalu merona karena kalimat _cheesy_ yang dilontarkannya secara terang-terangan tengah menggodanya. Entah si mungil yang menggodanya atau Chanyeol saja yang mudah tergoda padanya. Padahal Baekhyunnya hanya menggunakan piyama berwarna baby blue dengan ikat kepala yang di bentuk seperti telinga kelinci.

Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekatinya terlihat begitu sensual dengan lenggokan pinggulnya yang bahkan lebih indah dari wanita di luaran sana. Ia mengambil handuk di bahu Chanyeol dan membimbing prianya duduk di salah satu meja makan. Dan dirinya menempati kursi yang berlawanan.

Si mungil bersurai karamel memberikan gesture pada pria di seberang mejanya untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Seperti orang bodoh, Chanyeol mengikuti interuksi dari 'istrinya' dengan pandangan melongo.

-e)(o-

"Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol. Aku tahu ini semua tidak seperti yang kau harapkan. Aku pikir kau akan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama. Nyatanya kau kembali lebih awal dari perkiraanku." Gumam Baekhyun. "Dan aku tahu kejutan ini tidaklah seberapa di bandingkan apa yang kau berikan padaku selama ini. Aku bahkan tidak menyiapkan kue."

Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun dan membimbing si mungil untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Dan seperti anak yang baik, si mungil menurut dan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia mendongak menatap mata Chanyeol dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu prianya yang kokoh.

"Aku tidak menginginkan hadiah, ataupun kue Baekhyunee. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu di sisiku hingga akhir hayatku. Aku ingin kehadiranmu di sisiku." Chanyeol menunduk untuk meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di ujung hidung Baekhyun.

Dan ia terkekeh begitu menyadari perlakuannya membuat si mungil merona hingga ke telinganya. Baekhyunnya sibuk menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dan senyumnya yang malu-malu.

" _Chessy_." Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol saat si prianya menggodanya. "Ah ya, bagaimana rencana yang kususun? Apakah menarik?"

Chanyeol meletakkan tangan besarnya pada pinggul Baekhyun dan menatap kedalam manik anak anjing yang menggemaskan itu. "Terima kasih." Aku Chanyeol. "Aku seperti mengulang setiap kenangan kita dahulu. Kau berhasil." Dan Chanyeol menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman panjang di bibir ceri yang terasa candu baginya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunee. Sayangku. Cintaku." Dan Chanyeol kembali menempelkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang memabukkan dan manis disaat bersamaan.

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan membalas ciuman itu seperti seorang pemula. Bagimana tidak, jika pria yang dicintainya ini adalah seorang kisser yang handal. Kecupan, kuluman, jilatan dan hisapan prianya mampu membuat Baekhyun merinding; ia tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mendominasi ciuman mereka. Karena Chanyeol dan mulutnya adalah perpaduan yang memabukkan.

Remasan dan tarikan pada rambut belakang Chanyeol oleh Baekhyun menandakan tarian yang dilakukan oleh bibir keduanya semakin intens. Andai saja mereka dalam posisi berdiri saat ini, Baekhyun yakin ia akan luruh ke lantai bersama peluhnya yang mengalir.

"Ugghhh.." Chanyeol selalu mengetahui dimana letak titik lemahnya. Ia pria yang berbahaya -tapi Baekhyun menyukainya. Permainan lidah mereka menyebabkan jejak saliva mengalir di dagu Baekhyun –meningkatkan suasana menjadi terasa semakin erotis.

"Chanyeoliehh.. Ouhh.." Lenguhan itu tercipta atas permainan bibir Chanyeol pada tengkuknya. Daerah terlarang milik Baekhyun -tetapi prianya selalu menjamah bagian itu tanpa ampun.

Secepat darah mereka berdesir satu sama lain, secepat itu pula Chanyeol menanggalkan pakaian di tubuh mereka. Nafas mereka berburu tetapi tak sedikitpun memiliki niat untuk mengakhirinya. Kepalang tanggung.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggoda?" desis Chanyeol ditengah kepungan gairah yang siap meledakkan akal sehat. "Kau menggodaku dengan penampilanmu, dengan gesturmu dan apapun yang kau lakukan." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka untuk meraup oksigen.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan toleransi lagi. Aku ingin berada di dalammu sekarang juga." Chanyeol menjalankan bibir panasnya disepanjang rahang Baekhyun. Mengulum daun telinga si mungil untuk mulai mendengar nyanyian percintaan mereka yang akan berlangsung.

Chanyeol membawa kedua tangannya yang panas kearah bokong sintal si mungil. Menghentaknya masuk ke dalam gendongan koala yang terasa intim. Secara otomatis, Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Sang dominan merebahkan tubuh itu pada ranjang king sizenya yang sudah ditaburi kelopak mawar oleh Baekhyunnya.

Tanpa membiarkan Baekhyunnya menunggu, ia mulai mencumbu leher hingga dada Baekhyun yang seputih porselen. Menciptakan tanda percintaan mereka yang panas dan tak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Lenguhan dan desahan mengiringi kegiatan panas mereka.

"Ahh.. Chanyeolie.." nyanyian itu tercipta saat Chanyeol menyentuh puting merah muda yang sudah menegang dengan giginya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan dada Baekhyunnya yang sudah terdapat beberapa lukisan percintaan mereka, Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya turun semakin rendah pada pusat tubuh si mungil. Sudah menegang rupanya.

"Chanyeoliehh.. ugghhh hentikan. Aaahh.." dan semua pertahanan Baekhyun lebur bersama jeritan kepuasannya. Ia meremas seprai -dengan kelopak mawar yang terlihat berantakan- saat klimaks di tangan Chanyeol yang panas.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus setelah mencapai pelepasannya. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Ini bukan yang pertama tapi selalu terasa seperti pertama kali baginya. Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang berantakan namun tetap menggairahkan di matanya.

"Kau yang berulang tahun Chanyeol. Jadi biarkan aku yang melayanimu." rengek Baekhyun saat pasca klimaksnya mereda.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang di sebelah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mengambil posisi di atas ereksi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyukai posisi ini, dimana dirinya yang memegang kendali atas tubuh Chanyeol. Dirinya dapat memperhatikan wajah wajah Chanyeol dengan leluasa. Prianya saat ini mendesis seperti ular dan memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun menjalankan ciumannya pada leher dan turun ke dada bidang suaminya untuk menemukan dua tonjolan yang telah menegang.

"Oohh Baek.." Baekhyun terkikik geli saat suaminya menggeram seperti binatang buas. Ia tahu jika suaminya merasakan kenikmatan yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja terlalu malu untuk menyuarakan kenikmatannya.

Dalam beberapa saat, Baekhyun sudah berada di atas ereksi saminya yang telah siap sejak tadi. Ia mengulumnya dan memainkan milik suaminya dengan mulut dan tangannya yang handal.

"Ugghh B-Baekhyun.." dan Baekhyun tahu saat suara Chanyeol terdengar liar dan berantakan, suaminya siap melepaskan gairahnya di dalam mulutnya.

"Hah.. kau yang terbaik Baekhyun." Mereka berdua terengah. Peluh bercampur menghiasi tubuh keduanya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu ini semua barulah awal saat Chanyeol mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali dan mulai menciuminya. Ciuman Chanyeol berantakan namum tetap memabukkan.

Baekhyun bahkan belum mempersiapkan dirinya saat Chanyeol memasukinya perlahan. Ia menyembunyikan jeritan dan umpatannya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya -menghujam Baekhyun dengan gerakan statis yang membuat Baekhyun merinding. Mendadak otaknya kosong saat Chanyeol menemukan titik manisnya di dalam panasnya bergerilya -meninggalkan jejak panas di setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang mendadak menjadi sensitif akan rangsangan. Otaknya seolah mengalami disfungsional. Semua hanya karena permainan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk menyatukan bibir mereka; melampiaskan kenikmatan yang di dapatnya. Chanyeol benar-benar seorang multitasking. Jejaknya ada di setiap tubuh Baekhyun; menyengat bagaikan aliran listrik.

"C-Chanyeol.. Chanyeolie.." Baekhyun merengek saat pertahanan dirinya mulai habis dan ia menumpahkan gairahnya dengan jeritan panjang.

Sang dominan menghentakkan pinggulnya semakin menggila mengejar klimaksnya yang sudah hampir sampai. "Hmmhh Baekhyun." dan semuanya memutih saat Chanyeol mengeluarkannya di dalam Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun. Terima kasih." Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun dan menyatukan dahinya.

"Hari ini kau memberikan kejutan yang tak terlupakan. Aku kembali mengulang kenangan kita dulu. Masa-masa kita bersama." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan si mungil merengek dengan suaranya yang parau.

Chanyeol menumpu kepalanya dengan siku dan tubuhnya ia bawa menyamping menatap Baekhyun yang mulai menelusupkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Chanyeol.

Si pria jangkung terkekeh dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sayang. "Kau sudah lelah?" ia bertanya dengan suara rendah. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Terbuai dengan usapan tangan Chanyeol pada punggung polosnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang ini hari ulang tahunku dan kau akan melayaniku? Jadi..." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya. Si mungil melepas pelukannya untuk menatap suaminya; menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya untuk berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "Ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar mandi." lalu menghembuskan nafas panasnya di telinga si mungil.

Baekhyun merengek dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada suaminya. "Chanyeol."

Dan entah bagaimana pria itu melakukannya, ia kembali menggendong si mungil -dalam gendongan koala, dengan bibir yang kembali saling memangut -menuju ke kamar mandi.

Bukankah Baekhyunnya sangat menggemaskan?

.

.

.

.

 **°END°**

Lohhaa~ Aku bawa ff baru lagi. FF ini sebenarnya gift untuk Ulang Tahun twins ku (re : Kak Nana a. k. a **Honeymellow** ) tanggal 21 kemaren. Maaf ya kak kalo ffnya super duper terlambat wkwk..

Nah disini aku mau curhat sedikit. Ini tentang moodku yang sempet down untuk nulis lagi. Aku kepikiran terus soal "Apa ffku ga menarik?", "Kenapa banyak yang follow/favorite dan read tapi nggak dengan review?", "Apa ffku terlalu flat?" Dan kegalauanku memuncak siang tadi. Aku hampir delete akun ffnku dan menghilang aja dari ffn. Tapi aku ga tega sama kalian yang masih berharap aku lanjutin ffku lewat review atau chat. (Walaupun aku jarang buat kolom thanks to, aku tetap baca review kalian dan aku hapal siapa aja uname yang sering muncul di notifku). Dan kata2 dari kak Na siang tadi juga udh kasi motifasi buat aku untuk tetap di ffn. Dan ya mungkin aku harus buat bacaan yang lebih menarik lagi untuk kedepannya.

Aku disini nggak bermaksud cari sensasi untuk bisa tenar atau apa. Ini cuma sekedar curhatan tentang kegalauanku. Sebenarnya aku minta review kalian itu bukan untuk jadi terkenal tapi untuk bercermin. Dari review kalian aku tau dimana kekurangan yang harus ku perbaiki/kelebihan yang harus ku tingkatkan lagi.

Well sekian curhatanku. Kalau kalian ga suka, aku ga maksa. Karena aku yakin terkadang semua author juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Special thanks aku persembahkan untuk Kak Ayoung ( **ParkAyoung** ) yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk betain ffku ini. Alurnya maju mundur cantik katanya wkwk.. Dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk singgah di kolom Review. /xoxo satu-satu/

Malam ini aku update bareng author **Sweatcold**. Jangan lupa cek storylistnya ya~

Pyoonggg~

 **ChiakiBee**


End file.
